Big Smoke
Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (? - 1992) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas como uno de los antagonistas principales. Smoke se caracteriza porque él ve las cosas de un modo diferente a Sweet; Sweet no tolera el tráfico de drogas, mientras que Big Smoke lo considera una buena manera de hacer dinero y realzar a la banda que se encuentra muy debilitada tras el año 1987. En la primera fase en Los Santos, Smoke estará metido en líos con el C.R.A.S.H. y otras organizaciones involucradas y relacionadas al C.R.A.S.H., líos que salpicarán a CJ cuando lo acompañe y que darán un giro a la trama. Características Apariencia Smoke es alto, corpulento de piel negra y obeso. Viste con una camiseta verde, un sombrero bombín negro, pantalones azul RAF y zapatos gris. Usa unos anteojos cuadrados transparentes. Personalidad En su personalidad Big Smoke fue un hombre muy gracioso, feliz y alegre cuando esta con CJ y sus colegas, pero al ganar antagonismo comenzó a ser un paranoico, deja a un lado sus amigos desde que el C.R.A.S.H. lo manipulaba a su manera. En un principio daba grandes ideas para beneficiar a los Families con el crack pero Sweet no estaba muy convencido debido a que los principios de Sweet contradecían los ideales de Smoke, básicamente, Sweet no apoyaba al crack ya que según a este no hacía que una banda se mantenga unida. Sin embargo, Smoke también parece filosófico puesto que menciona algunas frases, libros y poesías que leyó en algunas misiones pero una de las frases mas sobresalientes es que algún día CJ se acordara cuando llegue a la cima. Cuando van por comida siempre pide mucha en Cluckin' Bell como lo demuestra en otra misión. Smoke se auto-califica como un líder para la comunidad con el objetivo de permitir que las drogas entren a los barrios bajos de Los Santos teniendo una visión distinta que las demás de sus compañeros, es un hombre ambicioso que nunca se rinde y toma lo que le conviene. En las misiones que Carl realiza con Smoke es más sabio, le encanta hacer tratos más arriesgados y miente a Carl; como cuando dice tener una "prima", en cuanto aparecieron los policías corruptos en su casa siempre justifica que lo están husmeando y según en la versión Beta dice no conocerlos. Esto quizá en perspectiva lo dice para no delatar su posterior traición. Más adelante se descubre con Cesar el lío que se metió cuando él y Ryder sacan el Sabre Verde con el cual se efectuó el tiroteo de Grove Street. Poco a poco gracias a Tenpenny comentaba a Carl que Smoke comenzó a ser compulsivo, y un sujeto que es muy fácil de manipular puesto que aprendió hace tiempo esta clara traición. B-Dup incluso comenta que Smoke era igualmente un paranoico desde que abandonó a sus amigos por causa de su adicción a las drogas. En la batalla final se convenció que él es poderoso por tener mucho dinero y poder, y nadie lo tocase al menos que Carl con rabia lo matara por su traición cosa que el antagonista nunca aceptaba porque lo hizo. Después de su muerte CJ y los demás lo recuerdan por hacer sus cosas de otra manera. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Conversación del C.R.A.S.H. thumb|200px|El "gordinflón" se unió al C.R.A.S.H. Cuando la noche cae en Ganton, Frank Tenpenny y Eddie Pulaski caminan hacia el patrullero. Mientras tanto, los dos hablan acerca de que un gordinflón se unió a ellos, obviamente, más adelante se descubre que este gordinflón es Big Smoke. Casa de Ryder thumb|200px|left|Smoke conversando con Ryder sobre su futuro Smoke se junta con Ryder en su casa, Smoke y Ryder hablan del destino de este último. Ryder termina de planchar su camiseta y se la enseña a Smoke, pero Smoke rápidamente cambia de tema y le dice que no tiene elección y no se deberá sentir mal por ello, y por último le dirá que si a un hermano le apuntan con un arma en la cabeza, el hombre hablará. Al decir esto, Ryder le dirá que con una bala en la cabeza no podrán detenerlo, poniéndose de acuerdo con Smoke. Conversación con Sweet y OG Loc thumb|200px|Conversación con Sweet sobre el Crack En Grove Street, Sweet y Smoke tienen una charla mientras con unos Families juegan en la calle, en la conversación, Smoke le dirá que tienen la oportunidad de traficar drogas y aprovechar los beneficios económicos de este negocio, y que no lo estén haciendo es lo que ha debilitado a la banda. Pero, Sweet se niega ante la idea, ya que estarían renunciando a sus principios. Smoke vuelve con el tema, pero es interrumpido por Jeffrey Cross, quien molestaba porque se creía un "gánster". Smoke y Sweet le piden a Jeffrey que deje de molestar el juego en progreso y que dedique su vida a algo sano. Después de charlar con OG, Smoke vuelve con el tema de las drogas, y que con ellas pueden prosperaría a la banda. Pero Sweet dice que no se preocupa si se debilitaban mucho los Grove Street. Más adelante le pregunta qué sucedió con CJ. Por lo que Sweet le explica que desde cinco años tras la muerte de Brian Johnson, Carl huyó y ha hecho otra vida en Liberty City por lo que declara que ya no quiere saber nada de él. GTASATI-21.jpg|Llega OG Loc SweethabladeCJ-GTAIntro-3.png|Preguntando que ha sido de CJ Negocios con Tenpenny thumb|200px|left|Tenpenny hablando con el sujeto (Smoke) Otro día Tenpenny mantiene una conversación telefónica con el sujeto (Smoke), en ella le advierte que no le importan sus principios ni sus amigos, y que el que se interponga en su camino acabará mal, después amenaza para que solucione el problema con Sweet (aunque no directamente, no llega a mencionar el nombre ni las intenciones del asesinato, pero si lo insinúa, y queda confirmado después con el suceso del Sabre Verde). Los Santos, 1992 En el barrio 250px|thumb|El reencuentro. Cuando CJ llega a su casa y ve un retrato de su madre, Big Smoke aparece de la cocina, portando un bate y confundiendo a CJ con un ladrón cualquiera. Cuando Smoke se disponía a golpear al ladrón, logra reconocerlo por los gritos de este. Smoke se alegra de ver a Carl y lo abraza, posteriormente le anuncia que lamenta la muerte de su madre y que va a encontrar al asesino. Luego, Smoke le dice a Carl que están todos en el funeral de su madre en un sepulcro, ubicado en Temple. Smoke y CJ salen de la casa y se suben al coche de Smoke. Al llegar al cementerio, Smoke le garantiza a Carl que todos se alegrarán de verlo, cosa que no es verdad, ya que su hermano se disgusta al volver a ver a Carl. Smoke oye la pelea que hay entre los hermanos Johnson junto con Ryder. thumb|right|Smoke avisando el funeral Después del funeral, Sweet, Ryder, CJ y Smoke parten de regreso a Grove Street en el coche de Smoke, pero antes de lograr subir al vehículo, los Families son atacados por unos Ballas que venían en un Voodoo morado, destruyendo el auto en el acto. A causa de esto, Smoke y los demás se ven obligados a escapar con unas bicicletas hacia el barrio, mientras son perseguidos por los Ballas. Tras perder a los Ballas, quienes dejan atrás a Smoke, CJ y Ryder en persecución de Sweet. el trío aprovecha esto para dirigirse a Grove Street sin problemas, y hablando entre ellos en el camino. Hasta que en el camino, vuelven a toparse con los Ballas. Los Families llegan al barrio, dejando atrás a los Ballas y posteriormente, Smoke, Ryder y Sweet tienen una charla con Carl, diciéndole Smoke a CJ que pronto saldrán a dar una vuelta. Luego, como todos, regresa a su casa. Bigsmoke-6.png|Partiendo al Funeral de Beverly SweetKendl9.png|Smoke en la ida de las BMX En la casa de Sweet Smoke vuelve a ser visto jugando baloncesto junto con Sweet, el último mencionado es quien detiene el partido al ver a su hermano, CJ. Tras una breve plática relacionada con pintar graffitis entre CJ y Sweet, Smoke le menciona a CJ que pronto podrán expandirse y ganar más terreno para los Families, a lo que Sweet le responde a Smoke que ya se ha expandido''Sweet dice esto debido a la obesidad de Smoke., y luego toma el balón de baloncesto que Smoke traía en brazos y continúan el partido. Sin embargo, el partido vuelve a ser suspendido debido a que Sweet quería acompañar a CJ en su tarea de pintar graffitis, acción CJ parece valorar. Smoke2.png|Smoke y Sweet jugando baloncesto. Smoke3.png|Smoke diciéndole a Carl que pronto se extenderan. Convenciendo a Sweet 200px|thumb|Big Smoke discutiendo con Sweet. Más tarde, Smoke se encuentra en la casa de Sweet, charlando con este en compañía de Ryder. Durante la charla con Sweet, Smoke intenta convencerlo de traficar drogas, diciéndole que los Families se ganan la vida con el tráfico de Crack, pero Sweet sigue contradiciéndole y le ordena a CJ a ir a enseñarles una lección a los camellos, CJ acepta y junto con Ryder se marcha, dejando solos a Smoke y Sweet, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre el tema. La comida Luego, CJ ve saliendo a sus colegas de la casa de Sweet, entre ellos Smoke, quien le informa a Sweet que debe ganarse el respeto, tal cual como gana el dinero. Sweet toma esto como un insulto y le pide explicaciones a Smoke, quien evade el tema diciendo que tiene hambre. Ryder sugiere ir a comer tacos, pero ante la negatividad de los colegas, Smoke sugiere ir a comer pollo en Cluckin' Bell. Todos aceptan y se suben al coche de Sweet, conducido por CJ. Al llegar al restaurante, el grupo ordena su comida, siendo Smoke el que más cantidad de comida ordena,Que sean dos número 9, un número 9 grande, un número 6 con extra de salsa, un número 7, dos número 45... Uno con queso, y una soda grande.. Tras otorgarle los pedidos a Smoke, el grupo se prepara para comer. Sin embargo, un vehículo de los Ballas aparece y tirotea el vehículo de Sweet. Ryder y Sweet comienzan a tirotear contra los Ballas, mientras que CJ conduce y Smoke, simplemente se abstiene a la acción comiendo su comida y la de los demás. Una vez eliminados los Ballas atacantes, Smoke termina su comida y es insultado por Ryder al no ayudar a sus colegas y comerse su pedido, Smoke se excusa diciéndole a su colega que la comida se estaba enfriando. CJ lleva a todos a Grove Street, pero Smoke le informa que tiene una nueva casa en Idlewood, CJ lleva allí a Smoke y se despide de su colega, entrando a la casa. Drive-Thru 2.png|El respeto debe ganarse... Como el dinero. Drive-Thru 8.png|Smoke ordenando su comida. Las armas thumb|El problema de los Families Después, CJ encuentra a Smoke jugando dominó con Ryder y Sweet. CJ pregunta quien va ganando y Smoke, con cierta arrogancia, le responde que él mismo está ganando. CJ pregunta que armas tienen, pero los colegas terminan respondiéndole que no tienen nada, a lo que CJ les pregunta qué hay de Emmet, tras una breve charla acerca de Emmet, Smoke decide llevar a CJ con Emmet por algunas armas. Smoke y CJ van en el nuevo vehículo de Smoke hacia la "tienda de armas" de Emmet. En el camino, Smoke y CJ tendrán una conversación acerca de un "libro" que cambió la vida de Smoke, pero pasan de esa conversación y Smoke le pide a CJ que ''se acuerde de él cuando llegue a la cima. Una vez en la tienda de Emmet. Smoke y CJ encuentran a este limpiando un arma, una bala se escapa accidentalmente y espanta a Emmet, quien les apunta con la misma arma a CJ y Smoke. Tras reconocer a CJ, Emmet lamenta la muerte de su madre y Smoke le dice que por eso han venido, Emmet lleva a Smoke y CJ hacia un contenedor de basura, en donde tiene sus armas y les da para elegir, por lo que Smoke dice: mira estos cacharros de mierda. Smoke y CJ toman una pistola cada uno y empiezan a practicar tiro disparándole a unas botellas. Una vez terminada la práctica, Smoke y CJ se marchan del lugar con las pistolas y regresan a la casa de Smoke. NAAKS-6.png|Que "se acuerde de el cuando llegue a la cima" NAAKS-7.png|Smoke viendo con CJ algunas armas en un bote Atacando a los Ballas 250px|right|thumb|Planeando el ataque Poco después, Smoke ayuda a Sweet, Ryder y CJ a eliminar a unos Ballas en su territorio, en venganza del anterior ataque y de la muerte de Beverly. Tras atacar a un gran número de Ballas, los Families notan que la policía comenzaba a buscarlos, por lo que CJ conduce hasta un taller de pintura en Idlewood, cambiando el color del vehículo y despistando a la policía, luego, CJ conduce el vehículo a Grove Street, dejando allí a Smoke y los demás. Liberación de OG Loc thumb|190px|Smoke y Sweet encontrándose con Carl. CJ se dirige a la casa de Smoke, en donde encuentra a este saliendo junto con Sweet. Smoke le pregunta a CJ, de forma burlona, si quería ir a la cárcel, por lo que Sweet le dice a CJ que irán a recoger a Jeffrey, quien terminaba su condena. CJ se apunta a ir con sus colegas y parten a la cárcel en Commerce. En el camino, Smoke le dice a CJ que Jeffrey se ha hecho conocer cómo OG Loc y que se cree un gangster ahora. Una vez en la cárcel, Smoke y los demás encuentran a OG Loc saliendo de allí, por lo que deciden ir a saludarlo. Al recibir a OG Loc, Smoke se burla de él, diciéndole si tenía pensado ir a la universidad. Smoke, Loc, CJ y Sweet se suben al vehículo de Smoke y parten rumbo a East Los Santos, en donde vivía un Vago llamado Freddy, para eliminarlo debido a que según Loc, Freddy le ha robado su libro de rimas. Durante el viaje, Smoke le preguntará a Loc porque es libre, pero en este le responde diciéndole que tiene un trabajo en Burger Shot, que hace que pueda estar fuera de prisión y Smoke insulta peculiarmente al agente de libertad. Una vez en la casa de Freddy, Loc y CJ se bajan del coche en busca de Freddy, mientras que Smoke y Sweet se retiraban. Problemas con los Vagos thumb|Smoke diciendo que los Polis no lo dejan tranquilo. Luego, CJ se reencuentra con Smoke en su casa, pero desgraciadamente ve saliendo de allí adentro a Tenpenny y los miembros del C.R.A.S.H.. Smoke le dice a CJ que no puede estar ni un minuto a solas, pues Tenpenny lo molesta a cada rato. Luego, Smoke le informa a CJ que su "prima" María, regresa desde México a la ciudad y debe ir a buscarla a Los Flores, CJ se apunta para acompañarlo y los colegas suben al Glendale de Smoke y parten a la reunión. thumb|left|CJ dudando sobre "la prima" Al llegar allí, Smoke se pone a hablar con dos Vagos, pidiéndole la yerba, uno de los Vagos termina insultando a Smoke y junto con su colega, se marcha. Smoke toma un bate y golpea a su agresor, posiblemente matándolo, mientras que el otro escapa. CJ y Smoke persiguen al Vago, pero debido a la gordura de Smoke, este se cansa y no puede seguir corriendo, dejándolo todo a CJ. RunningDog8.png|La tapadera de Smoke. RunningDog11.png|Smoke atacando a un Vago. El trato thumb|Smoke quejándose de los policías En el siguiente encuentro con Smoke, CJ llegará a la casa de este y ve saliendo a los miembros del C.R.A.S.H. de la cochera de Smoke, luego, este aparece detrás de los policías y le pregunta a CJ que pasó, pero este simplemente le responde dímelo tú. Smoke le dice que los "Three Deep" (Posiblemente el C.R.A.S.H.) le ha dicho que hay un negocio que podría ser importante para ellos. Carl se apunta y con Smoke, sube al coche de este último y conduce hasta Unity Station, en donde ven a unos Vagos colarse por encima de un tren que se dirigía a Las Venturas. CJ monta una motocicleta con Smoke, quien con una Tec-9 empieza a disparar contra los Vagos. En caso de que Carl no pudo matar a un vago o dos que quedan, el tren llega al Puente Frederick y Smoke enojado le grita: Solo teníamos que seguir el maldito tren, CJ! Una vez muertos todos, CJ conduce hasta la casa de Smoke, mientras van hablando sobre si siempre las cosas son así. Smoke termina diciéndole que no le pregunte a un sabio, sino a un necio, a lo que Carl le agrega eso hago. Smoke se molesta por ello y le dice si te pones así, no te hablo más, finalizando la charla. Ya en la casa de Smoke, este le dice a CJ que tenga cuidado, ya que el C.R.A.S.H. lo tiene en la mira. WSITT-4.png|Smoke explicando de que trata el trato. WSITT-6.png|La persecución. WSITT-7Alternativo.png|Big Smoke enfadado con Carl por perder el tren (Escena Alternativa). Problemas con la Mafia rusa thumb|Smoke y CJ saliendo del garaje Después, en el siguiente encuentro con Smoke, CJ no lo encuentra por su casa, por lo que decide irse. Sin embargo, Smoke lo llama desde su cochera. Luego de saludar a su colega, le pregunta si quiere dar una vuelta, a lo que CJ responde que sí, por lo que se suben al coche de Smoke y parten rumbo al centro. Durante el viaje, los amigos tendrán una conversación, preguntándole CJ a Smoke si están en un problema, pero Smoke le dice que van a pasar cosas. Luego, le dice a CJ que han llegado rusos a la ciudad para "romper huesos" y que siempre le han dicho que debería temer ante los rusos. Al llegar al centro, Smoke le pregunta a CJ si puede contar con él, a lo que CJ le afirma diciéndole que son del Grove. Dentro del edificio, CJ y Smoke se ven envueltos en un gran problemas cuando los rusos comienzan a dispararles, por lo que deben defenderse de ellos. Tras eliminar todos los rusos que se encontraban dentro del edificio, los colegas salen por la puerta trasera, donde encuentran a más rusos disparandoles. CJ y Smoke los eliminan a todos y rápidamente, se suben a una motocicleta y bajan por el parking. La moto se dirigía rápidamente a la casa de Big Smoke, pero desafortunadamente, los pandilleros son seguidos por más rusos que llegaban en otras motocicletas y vehículos, además de un camión que los perseguía a toda velocidad. Smoke intenta despistar a los rusos entrando al canal de Los Santos, pero falla y varios rusos logran seguir la motocicleta por el canal. Tras una intensa persecución por todo el canal de LS, Smoke logra llevar la moto hacia East Beach, en donde Smoke deja a CJ, debido a que era mejor separarse. CJ Big Smoke en la balacera Just Business.png|El tiroteo con los rusos. FrontalJust.png|Más rusos en el canal. ExplosionJust.png|La explosión. La reunión thumb|Smoke junto con Ryder y Sweet Más tarde, Smoke vuelve a aparecer en la casa de Sweet, viendo aparentemente una película pornográfica. Mientras Smoke, Sweet y Ryder miran plácidamente la película, CJ llega y saluda a sus colegas. Tras la llegada de CJ, Sweet ordena apagar el televisor y procede a hablar acerca de reunir a los Families, y lo hará esa misma noche. Smoke apoya a Sweet, al igual que los demás, y todos juntos parten al Motel Jefferson, en donde se celebraría la reunión. Al llegar a fuera del motel, Smoke, CJ y Ryder permanecen en el vehículo de Sweet, mientras que éste iba a la reunión con los demás Families. Sin embargo, momentos después, el S.W.A.T. llega al motel, haciendo una redada, saliendo Ryder y Smoke huyendo del lugar, mientras que CJ se baja del vehículo y va al interior del motel por su hermano. thumb|Smoke en el Greenwood luego de la redada Más tarde, tras derribar el helicóptero de la policía, CJ y Sweet se quedan varados fuera del motel, pero afortunadamente, Smoke aparece junto a Ryder en el coche de Sweet, sacando a sus colegas de allí. Para su desgracia, la policía comienza a seguir el vehículo, mientras les dispara sin compasión. Debido a que la policía le cortaba camino, Smoke pasa por East Los Santos, Los Flores, volverá por Jefferson y finalmente en Glen Park, al llegar al último punto, CJ se queda sin munición en la AK-47 y Smoke se ve obligado a arriesgar la vida de todos y pasar por un callejón, un policía se cuelga del vehículo, pero en el callejón, un piloto de helicóptero está dispuesto a matar a los pandilleros, descuartizándolos con sus hélices. Pero, el helicóptero termina despedazando al policía, salvándose los Families por un pelo, quedándose el coche sin frenos y obligándolos a saltar del vehículo. Reuniting the families.PNG| ReunitingtheFamilies38.png|Saliendo ilesos del accidente. La Traición thumb|Big Smoke y Ryder hablando con Tenpenny Poco después de la reunión de Sweet a los Families, César llama a CJ por teléfono, informándole que hay algo grande que debe ver debajo de la autopista de Verdant Bluffs, CJ se dirige donde César le había indicado y se oculta dentro de un coche con el mismo César. Tras esperar unos momentos frente a un almacén, CJ y César presencian como Smoke y Ryder salen de él con dos Ballas y los miembros del C.R.A.S.H., Carl continúa viendo a Smoke charlando con Tenpenny creyendo que lo había obligado a traicionar a los Families. Después, CJ recuerda que Sweet le había dicho que atacarían a los Ballas en el Cruce de Mulholland, sabiendo al instante que se dirigían a una trampa, ya que Smoke podría habérselo dicho a los Ballas. thumb|right|CJ confesando la Traición de Smoke a Sweet thumb|left|Smoke se deja manipular por el C.R.A.S.H Luego de que Tenpenny salva a Carl de ser llevado a prisión, CJ aún no logra creer que Smoke lo haya traicionado, pero Pulaski le dice que Smoke hace lo que se le ordene, y haciendo que CJ crea que el C.R.A.S.H. obligó a Smoke a traicionarlos. Así mismo Tenpenny chantajea a Carl con no acercarse a Smoke o le seria muy letal cruzarse con los Ballas. TGS20.PNG TGS22.PNG La dura verdad thumb|250px|Cesar culpando a Smoke Luego de que Carl realizara un encargo para The Truth, Ces informa al protagonista que los Varrios Los Aztecas se disolvieron. Es entonces cuando CJ acude al parque de caravanas con Kendl y Cesar, ahí los dos explican lo que pasó mientras tuvieron que irse de la ciudad. En la caravana César enfadado dice que los culpables son los policías y también de Big Smoke. Kendl afirma que por alguna razón nunca estaba viviendo en el Grove y que reaccione. Carl no cree en eso y opta por defender a Smoke diciéndole a César que se ha metido en muchos problemas con la policía. Kendl le hace entrar en razón, diciéndole que compró una casa nueva y el auto nuevo con el tráfico de drogas. Cesar también recalca que hará envíos de dinero y Crack por la autopista de Flint County hacia Los Santos cada semana. CJ decide vigilar las calles averiguando los envíos de dinero y droga. KIE-4.png|CJ optando por defender a Smoke KIE-5.png|Y Kendl afirma la "casa nueva" que se compro KIE-7.png|CJ decide a inspeccionar los encargos de Smoke Traficando Crack y enviando dinero Tras llegar a San Fierro y traer hombres adecuados para el trabajo, Cesar avistara los dos encargos de Big Smoke. En el primero dirá que por los Lunes y Viernes enviaran camionetas con dinero hacia un almacén en San Fierro y el segundo son los motoristas con Crack los miércoles y domingos. El jugador puede ir con el dinero o por la droga; o en tal caso rechazar la ayuda para otra semana. Al menos la misión no influye para el porcentaje del juego. Con el almacén del Loco Syndicate destruido, los envíos de dinero y crack ya no se harán por completo. Recuerdos thumb|CJ recordando a todos, especialmente a Smoke Más tarde, en San Fierro, Kendl le dice a CJ que están llevando una vida normal, lejos del Grove, a lo que Carl le responde que no puede olvidar a su madre, a Sweet ni a Smoke. Significando que Carl jamás olvidó a Big Smoke aunque lleve mucho tiempo lejos de Los Santos. Liberación de Sweet y persecución de OG Loc Tras regresar a Los Santos, en Home Coming, después de que CJ vio a su hermano, Sweet quiere ir al barrio a pesar de que CJ insiste no volver por lo ocurrido con los Ballas. CJ dice que ya no le importa el barrio y su sueño es querer alejarse de las pandillas. Sweet recuerda que su hermano empezó a hablar de la misma manera que Smoke, con eso CJ es obligado a ir al Grove y salvarlo de todas maneras. Mas adelante CJ y Madd Dogg persiguen a OG Loc por la playa, Loc dice que Smoke les dará una buena paliza, indicando que Smoke y OG Loc siguieron con su amistad después de haber traicionado al Grove. También, después de la traición, Smoke se convierte en el Managger de Loc en su carrera artística (música). La búsqueda thumb|left|B-Dup hablando sobre Smoke. CJ y Sweet parten a Glen Park en busca de B-Dup, para que revele el paradero de Smoke. Tras encontrarlo, B-Dup defrauda a los hermanos Johnson diciéndoles que no sabe donde se encuentra, pero comenta que se ha vuelto paranoico tras traicionar a sus amigos. thumb|CJ hablando con Sweet sobre el paradero de Smoke Tras haber expulsado a los Vagos de El Corona, Sweet le pide a CJ que conquiste algunos territorios de los Ballas y Vagos para hacerse más poderosos e intimidar a los Vagos y así revelen el paradero de Smoke. Tras conquistar varios territorios, los Vagos hablan y revelan que Smoke se ha escondido en un edificio en Los Flores. Muerte [[Archivo:EndoftheLine.png|thumb|left|''Los Johnson van a ocuparse de ese gordo idiota.]] Los Johnson decidieron matar al gordo en su palacio del Crack de Los Flores, cuando llegan Carl decide matar a su amigo puesto que entre él y Tenpenny son quienes les arruinaron sus vidas y así mismo confesarse de abandonar hace tiempo al Grove. Sweet acepta su propuesta y así mismo va por Smoke. Carl esquivaba entre los tres pisos una repentina oleada de Ballas, Vagos, Rusos y de los Rifas que están entre los tres pisos del edificio, también se puede ver una tanqueta con miembros de la SWAT lo que posiblemente indicaría que Smoke le había pagado a los policías. Cuando llega al cuarto piso es el momento del combate. thumb|Encuentro con Smoke cara a cara. Smoke aparece por última vez, jugando videojuegos y drogándose en su palacio, hasta que CJ llega a el y termina con su diversión. Smoke sabia que Carl se vendría por lo que entonces termina de jugar el videojuego y fuma una botella con coca. CJ y Smoke comienzan a discutir sobre ''porque Smoke traicionó a los Families, pero este se niega a responder y le grita a su ex-colega que ahora es poderoso y nadie lo puede tocar, por lo que toma una escopeta y le dice que es hora de terminar con el combate mientras los dos apuntan con sus armas. En la cinemática, Smoke porta una escopeta para el combate, pero cuando el enfrentamiento se produce, se ve a Smoke portando una AK-47. y se enfrenta cara a cara con CJ mientras el protagonista afirma que esta blindado y pensaba que era un pandillero. Smoke dice que hay toda una celebridad mirándolo y pide ayuda, sin mas remedio con disparos Smoke apaga las luces de su habitación mientras se aparecen Vagos, Rifas y Rusos protegiéndolo. Tras un difícil combate con armas de fuego, CJ logra herir gravemente a Smoke, y quien en sus últimos momentos de vida le confiesa a Carl el por qué lo traicionó , siendo la razón de que quería dinero y poder, y con sus últimas fuerzas, le confiesa a CJ que Ahora que ya no estará, todo el mundo recordará su nombre, tras las palabras dichas, Smoke fallece al instante, perturbando aún más a Carl. En ese momento Tenpenny que probablemente iba asesinar a Smoke para tomar su dinero, se sorprende al ver que CJ lo hizo después de acabar igualmente con Eddie Pulaski y le obligo entregar el dinero en su maleta todo con el fin de escapar del disturbio en la ciudad. Cuando Tenpenny huye del palacio explotando los generadores, CJ sale con vida del palacio dejando el cadáver de Smoke. EotL22.png|La batalla da inicio. SmokeEndoftheLine3.png|El enfrentamiento final con Smoke. FinaldeSmoke.png|Smoke antes de morir. Frank_Tenpenny_67.png|Tenpenny aparece EotL26.png|CJ llenando la maleta con el dinero de Smoke Después de la muerte del oficial Tenpenny, Sweet le pregunta que ocurrió con Smoke. A lo que CJ le dice que había muerto, pues al principio dice que Smoke siempre se venia de un modo diferente. Kendl juzga a Smoke porque el anduvo a su manera. Al final no será mencionado por el resto del juego. Relaciones }} Propiedades |-| Vehículos= }} }} |-| Propiedades= }} }} Versión Beta Skin Antes de que se lanzara el juego; en su versión BETA, Smoke llevaría una camiseta de Basquetball blanca, con el logo de Saints, debajo de ella, llevaría un polo blanco. En cuanto los pantalones, llevaría unos Khakis azules. Tampoco llevaría un sombrero, notándose su calva. Y por último, pertenecería a los Orange Grove Families. Su versión Beta puede ser visible en su palacio, siendo una estatua, uno de los mayores Easter Eggs. Luego había otro Beta donde supuestamente fue el Artwork que no había sido usado en la versión final. Salvo que lo único que le cambio fue que la camiseta no fue verde sino amarillo crema. BigSmokeOGF.JPG|Smoke en su versión BETA. Grand-theft-auto-san-andreas-big-smokebeta.jpg|Artwork BETA. de Big Smoke. Estatua de Smoke.png|La estatua de Big Smoke BETA. BigSmokeversionAlphaBetaSanAndreas.png|Cuerpo de Big Smoke (primera versión BETA). BigSmokeVersionBetaBetaSanAndreas.png|Cuerpo de Smoke (posible versión ALPHA). BetasDeSmoke.jpg|Versión completa de la primera fase BETA de Big Smoke. Misiones Las misiones de Big Smoke sufrieron cambios en la versión final, posiblemente fueron modificadas por un motivo importante: *En Running Dog; después de haber matado al traficante Vago, CJ volverá al coche de Smoke. Luego CJ le pregunta que hacia Tenpenny en su casa, a lo que Smoke no le dice nada y solo le insulta. Después de dejarlo le avisa que no se deje llevar por lo que pasó a Pendelbury y CJ cede. Una de las razones es que como Carl comienza a sospechar que Smoke es socio de Tenpenny y el hecho de que Big Smoke supiera lo ocurrido a Ralph Pendelbury, se daría en torno a su traición y por eso fue cortado. RunningDogBETA1.png|Carl diciendo que vió a Tenpenny. RunningDogBETA4.png|Smoke avisando a Carl sobre Pendelbury. En Wrong Side of the Tracks; hay diálogos eliminados cuando Carl y Smoke van a Unity Station. Después de haber recogido un paquete, CJ dejaba a Smoke en su casa y de ahí hablaban más de Frank Tenpenny acerca del trato. La razón posiblemente se debió a que posiblemente hacia un guiño a la verdadera verdad sobre Tenpenny y sus nexos con Smoke. WrongSideOfTheTracksDialogo2BETASanAndreas.png WrongSideOfTheTracksDialogoBETASanAndreas.png Armas y objetos que Usa } |- !| HUD !| Nombre !| Misiones en las que las usa !| In-game |- | Archivo:BateSA.png | Bate | Big Smoke y Running Dog | 100px |- | Ninguno | Chaleco antibalas | End of the Line | 100px |- | Archivo:9mmSA.png | Pistola | Nines and AK's | 100px |- | Archivo:Tec9SA.png | Tec-9 | Drive-Thru, Drive-By y Wrong Side of the Tracks | 100px |- | Archivo:Ak47SA.png | AK-47 | End of the Line | |- | Archivo:SpasSA.png | SPAS 12 | End of the Line | 100px |} Asesinatos Cometidos *'Miembros de los Rollin' Heights Ballas:' Por diversión, utilizando la técnica Drive-By (Drive-By). *'José:' Por re-usarse a realizar tratos "amablemente" con Big Smoke, este es noqueado (y probablemente muerto) por Smoke a través de un bate. (Running Dog). *'Miembros de Los Santos Vagos:' Para interrumpirles un supuesto negocio que estaban haciendo con los San Fierro Rifa, los asesina usando Drive-By desde una Sánchez (Wrong Side of the Tracks). *'Miembros de la mafia rusa de San Andreas:' Por no estar de acuerdo con un trato que iban a hacer con él (Just Business) Fallidos *'Vago traficante:' Intenta perseguirlo para matarlo, pero se cansa, por lo que manda a CJ a matarlo por no querer venderle drogas. (Running Dog) Lista de frases [[Archivo:GTA San Andreas Pedestrian Voices - Melvin Big Smoke Harris|thumb|center|355 px]] Misiones en las que aparece *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business *House Party *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *King in Exile *Customs Fast Track *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Cut Throat Business *End of the Line Curiosidades *Tiene un cierto parecido físico con JD O'Toole, debido a que ambos son obesos y tienden a usar gafas. *En la misión final el chaleco antibalas que usa, lo trae por encima de la ropa, cuando lo normal es por debajo de ésta, esto posiblemente fue para hacer el final más realista. *Es el primer y único personaje antagónico que tiene puesto un chaleco antibalas encima de su ropa. Cosa que otros personajes y villanos jamás tienen uno puesto para enfrentarse contra el protagonista. *Gracias a varias noticias, se sabe que construyó un orfanato. *En todas las misiones en donde es el jefe, se utilizan motocicletas, excepto en Running Dog. *El seudónimo Big Smoke en español sería traducido como gran fumada o gran humo, una expresión que es utilizada para afirmar la acción de fumar o drogarse, una referencia a que Smoke es adicto a la droga. *En su palacio de Crack, posee una estatua, en la que se identifica su versión Beta. *Curiosamente CJ y todos los personajes principales, siempre han mencionado a Smoke, pero nunca mencionan a Ryder si se supone que el también los traicionó. *Esta entre los personajes que más le resisten a los balazos; los demás fueron Jizzy B. y Lance Vance. *A la hora de presentarse la cinemática de la entradera de CJ al cuarto de Smoke en la última misión, Smoke parece portar una escopeta de combate en él, sin embargo, tras la cinemática ser eventualmente finalizada, este portaría un AK-47. *Según la cinemática inicial de Tagging up Turf, Smoke parece ser bueno jugando Basketball. Referencias de:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) it:Big Smoke nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris pt:Big Smoke Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Traficantes Categoría:Families Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Ballas Categoría:Loco Syndicate Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas